releasethatwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Roland Wimbledon
Roland Wimbledon is the King of the Kingdom of Graycastle and the leader of the Witch Union. His true identity is Cheng Yan, an engineer from modern day China, who somehow wakes up in the body of the original Roland after both of them died. After realizing this was real, he decided to live in this new world according to his morals and ideals. Appearance Roland has light gray hair and eyes, a common feature in Graycastle's Royal family, his skin is slightly pale but facial features are regular. His body lacks physical exercises. Personality Original Roland: Roland was a coward who had no academic knowledge and only cared about fulfilling his lust and personal satisfaction. He often acted vicious and intimidating, but this was just a mask to hide his fear and sense of inferiority, especially compared to his family. Cheng Yan: Roland possesses an inquisitive and inventive personality. Whenever he doesn't understand something, he wishes to experiment to learn more about it. Kind and understanding, he doesn't discriminate against others, regardless of where they come from, or their social standing. He cares for everyone under him, no exceptions. Roland did not care about what his kingdom would look like after his death. Compared with an everlasting kingdom, he was more interested in the advancement of the entire human race. No matter who his successor was, Roland did not have an obligation to assist him in ruling the state. His life goal in this world was to improve the standard of living in Graycastle and take it to the next level while at the same time unveiling the mystery of the Battle of Divine Will.Chapter 913 However, Roland is also merciless to those who dare to oppose his reforms to advance the human race and to those who harmed those he cared about. He has no qualms about ordering the deaths of his enemies so long as he believed that their deaths may benefit him or his kingdom. Although he typically avoided the deaths of innocents whenever it was possible. Background Cheng Yan: was an mechanical engineer who was overworked by his superior. It got so bad that he eventually died from overwork, somehow leading to taking over the body of the original Roland. He had poor eyesight and wore glasses to read.Chapter 1 His intelligence was average, he studied hard but didn't get marks with ease. Thanks to his wide range of hobbies, he had browsed a large amount of knowledge on the internet. Original Roland: The original Roland was born the fourth child, and third son overall, of Wimbledon III. He often tried to join his older siblings, but was rejected due the gap in their ages. This caused him to hold an inferiority complex and vented his frustrations on his little sister Tilly. He often did horrible things and always tried to pass the blame on others. As he grew older, he hardly changed, leading to his siblings not even wanting to be around him unless necessary. He would spend most of his time enjoying food, drink, and prostitutes; although it must be noted that he never forced any of the women against their will. When Tilly got Ashes and made latter her bodyguard, Roland attempted to grope her. This almost led to him losing a hand, until Tilly made Ashes stand down. This left a bad image of the third prince in Ashes' mind. When the Royal Decree on the Selection of Crown Prince was announced, Roland was sent to a Border Town, a barren piece of land on the farthest point of the western territory where the king felt he would do no harm to the kingdom with his ineptitude. While there, Roland would indulge himself as he always did, coveting local noble ladies and ignoring local affairs, thus causing nobles' open contempt and disdain just after three months there. When a witch was found in the territory, he was asked to give the final sentence. Before he could, he died from a poison pill that was slipped into his drink by maid who was secretly working for Garcia Wimbledon.Chapter 11 Chronology Stepping Into a New World Cheng Yan awakes in the body of Roland Wimbledon, 4th Prince of the Kingdom of Graycastle. He wonders what is going on before noticing a woman about to be hanged and an old man asking for his verdict. Cheng Yan is briefly confused when suddenly he realizes he has access to Roland's memories and understands the situation. He postpones the execution and proceeds to his room to gain his bearings. He decides that however this happened doesn't matter, and that he will live this new life the way he wants to. Roland decides to go to the dungeon and see the woman, who is said to be a witch, for himself. He is amazed at her power and decides to hire her. He teaches her that her power is her own, and not from the Devil, and that she can learn to control it. He also discovers another witch in his territory, Nana, and offers her the same aid in improving her control. He soon encounters Nightingale, a witch who had sneaked into his territory to recruit Anna and Nana into the Witch Cooperation Association. He is able to convince her to wait until the Months of Demons are over before taking them away, and that she can only take them away if the two of them consent to it. Battlefield of Souls Roland opens his eyes and sees that he is on rooftop of a school building and thinks everything was a dream, but realizes that he is still in the body of Roland. Zero is shocked about the world and her suspension that he is not from her world is confirmed but is still confused about the world, she didn't like anything that was confusing so she didn't tell Roland the rules in battlefield of souls. Roland begins to talk to her to distract her but is she decided to attack Roland whit a knife that she created and she was to fast for Roland to doge and dies. Instantaneous he's standing alive not so far away from where he died first time, Zero is running towards him and Roland tries to escape but is stabbed in abdomen and feels strong pain and quickly dies second time. After his second resurrection he relies that the "nightmare" will never end from high pain or falling form great height. Zero second attack fails as Roland is thinking hard about shield and it appears in his hand and deflects her attack. Roland realizes the rules of this battle and it even impressed Zero, Roland drops the shield and spans an automatic rifle and aims at her but she quickly cuts of his arms. Then green box of explosives appears and kills both Roland and Zero. His third time dying. The third resurrection he's trying to stall Zero while thinking of a plan to defeat her and after yelling "IRONMAN" a suit of red metal appears in from of him and as he claims in he realizes that he didn't have a comprehensions of the AI in the suit so it didn't appear and he falls to his knees while Zero stabs him in the neck, killing him for the fourth time. The third resurrection hi instantly formed a blockhouse of 10cm thick steel plates and a 40mm grenade machine gun inside weapon control station that was on top of the blockhouse, this attempt was successful and killed Zero again but he didn't know where she would appear after death so he quickly ran down the stair case to make a new weapon but he soon saw a bright light like from the sun and he realized what it was but before he could do anything it engulfed him and killed him for the fifth time. This time it was his last life if he died again it would be over for him, Zero tries to persuade Roland to give up the battle but she fails. After Zero and Roland talk for for a while she goes to finally kill him but finds out that she can't move from her spot like the ground surface where smooth that it defined common sense. Roland made a small change on the battle field in the structure of law of inertia so that nothing was neither moving or standing, this confused Zero and she didn't have the knowledge to understand it. Roland after changes to conferable siting position summon hundreds of turrets that shaped around Zero like a Rubik's Cube and non stopped kept firing at her until she finally died. Roland won the soul battle and was in a coma for two months. Chapter 626 - 628. Powers and Abilities As a member of the royal family of the Kingdom of Graycastle, Roland possesses a certain amount of political power. After defeating Duke Ryan, he gained complete control over the Western Territory. Thanks to his background as an engineer, Roland possesses a keen mind and vast knowledge of modern science. This allows him to design and build various tools and machines that either aid in defense, offense or improve quality of life. In addition, he can figure out how to utilize the witches' various abilities to help realize his designs and overcome the limit of the world's technology. His knowledge, however, is not absolute. He only possesses extensive knowledge in his field of expertise, along with what he could remember from his school years. In addition, although he knows how certain machines work, it still takes a lot of trials and errors to actually build said machines. Roland is also skilled in negotiation, capable of directing conversations to his advantage, and understanding how the other side thinks, allowing him to somewhat predict their next move or response. Dream World After defeating Zero, Roland absorbs a fragment of her memory, along with those of her 2123 previous victims. His and her subconsciousness together create a pseudo-reality in the form of a modern town, which he can access while dreaming. Roland discovered that everything he ever read (books, websites) could be accessed in this dreamscape. Therefore, one of the dreamscape's uses is his personal library, greatly aiding him in making new designs. In the Dream World, time goes 8 times slower than in the real world; meaning 3 days in the Dream World is 9 hours in the real world. He should have also absorbed the lifespan which Zero gained after using her power on 2123 which would allow him to live more than 10,000 years. Unfortunately, because Rolland as a male cannot use magic, he did NOT obtain Zero's 10k years of lifeChapter 1269 . Force of Nature In the Dream World, he has awakened the Force of Nature, a type of magic power that has no gender restriction. However this power is only effective in the Dream World. This power gives him various of abilities which are: * Superhuman Strength - By summoned the flowing energy in his body, he can pulverize stoneChapter 790 and bend gold. * Superhuman Durability '''- His resilience had increase together with his strength, as except for some numbness, he could still move after an explosion sent him flying through a wall built with soundproof panels before crushing heavily to the ground. * '''Superhuman Reflexes - The power had drastically improved his dynamic vision and reaction speed. * Magic Power Absorption - Roland can absorb the magic power of Fallen Evil. Each time Rolland consumes another force of nature, his power within the dreamworld grows stronger, and the dreamworld expands and stabilizes, but at the cost of his conscious "real world" body's health. Each obtained core shortens his life. (Ch 1348) Inventions See Here. Relationships Family Due to his unpleasant nature and general ineptitude of the original Roland, none of his relatives enjoyed being around him and didn't have any expectations of him. Roland, on his part, only has what the original Roland remembers of them, and feels no real connection with his "family". Tilly Wimbledon Roland thinks of Tilly as an intelligent and reliable person whom he can discuss his plans with, with no worries. He places complete trust in her, and doesn't doubt her intentions or capabilities. [[Witch Union|'Witch Union']] Roland is the leader of the Witch Union and the one who reformed them after their near annihilation. He provides them with shelter and other necessities without treating them like servants, leading to their total loyalty to him. Some have a particularly close relationship with him: Anna Anna is the first witch Roland met. After witnessing her ability and realizing its uses, he pardoned her and hired her, despite his subordinates' protest. Because of her remarkable intelligence, Roland enjoys teaching her and her company more than anyone else. He falls in love with her; something she reciprocates. They eventually marry. Nightingale Nightingale and Roland met when the former sneaked in his room to talk about taking away Anna and Nana to the Witch Cooperation Association. Nightingale saw how well Roland treated the two, and how he wasn't frightened of her. He is aware of her romantic feelings for him but is unsure of how to respond, due to seeing her as a good friend and his relationship with Anna. Roland also trusts her to protect the other witches and seems to treat her like his right hand woman. Subordinates Barov Mons Roland sees Barov as a useful, if somewhat old-fashioned, subordinate. He trusts him with implementing many of his plans to improve life in Border Town. Carter Lannis Roland trusts Carter with a variety of responsibilities and knows the knight supports him completely. Karl van Bate Karl van Bate was entrusted by Roland to be the Minister of Construction, assigned to be in charge of all construction projects in Border Town. Iron Axe Roland acknowledges Iron Axe's abilities and loyalty, and trusts him with leading his army. Theo Petrov Hull Kyle Sichi Roland relies on the former alchemist to find all the chemicals he needs for his projects. He relies on the knowledge in his mind to keep Kyle employed. Allies Margaret Farman Roland thinks of Margaret as a good, reliable business partner and a friend. She is his first choice when it come to purchasing anything. Thunder Enemies Osmond Ryan The Church The Church saw Roland as a threat to their plan to unify the four countries, with their view of him growing more dangerous with each of his victories. Trivia * Some people believe Roland is possessed by God or the Devil due to all of the things that he thinks up. * Roland enjoys having afternoon snacks with the rest of the Witch Union and having afternoon naps. * Roland appears to have been a player of World of Warcraft in his past life as Cheng Yan and has adapted its item rarity system for the items he creates * Roland would always turn his back to the testing ground of gunpowder and say that real warriors never looked at an explosion.Chapter 813 This is a reference to Cool Guys Don't Look at Explosions cliche. * He love to sleep late, when there is nothing urgent, he get up at noon to deal with the government affairs.Chapter 575 * He tends to use chaos drinks to bribe or coerce his witches and even his own sister in order to keep a secret or for them to do a task for him. Gallery Roland and Scroll.jpg|Roland and Scroll Roland and Chen Yan.jpg|Roland and Cheng Yan Roland-Wimbledon0001-459x1024.jpg|Roland by Gaspar Manhua - Roland.jpg|Cheng Yan "awakening" as Roland References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nobles Category:Martialists Category:Royal Family Category:City of Neverwinter Category:Kingdom of Graycastle